


I'll see you in the morning, then?

by necromaniac



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Karen just needs love but she's afraid to open up, Take a little bit of a further look into that tent scene, The good one, not the one that made us all cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromaniac/pseuds/necromaniac
Summary: “Admit you love me.” He grinned the stupid gap-toothed smile that always seemed to be plastered on his freckled face. The man was an idiot that didn’t know when to give up, and the teeth knocked out of his skull proved it. “Admit it, and I’ll stop annoying you!” The Irishman attempted to pull her into his arms.She scoffed and put a hand on his chest to lightly push him back, “I’ll admit nothin’.”





	I'll see you in the morning, then?

Karen had briefly taken a break from the rest of the party to clear her head. The night air had a bit of a chill to it that nipped at the skin of her exposed cleavage. In the distance she could still hear Javier strumming his guitar and the rest of the gang merrily singing along to the tune. The sound of joy and laughter was one that hadn’t been heard in the camp in quite a while and tonight there was a reason to celebrate. Sean was home. Sean MacGuire, the most annoying man in her life, somehow escaped being hung by the skin of his teeth once again. It was a reason for the camp to celebrate and everyone was eager. Pearson even took the time to put a bit more effort into preparing tonight’s stew, it was palatable. 

Her pulse throbbed in her ears and she partially wondered if it was time to put the bottle down for the night. Bringing the bottle of warm beer to her lips she spotted the drunken Irishman, man of the evening, stumble around the wagon to her hiding place leaning against a tree. Great. Karen finished her swig and lowered the bottle just as Sean placed his hand on the rough bark of the tree she leaned against, partially caging her in. There was room for her to escape, but he was getting too close to her personal space. 

Sean chuckled as he leaned into her. He smelt like the cheap whiskey they all shared, tobacco, and the smoke of the fires they celebrated round. Throwing his head back he drained the last few drops of whiskey from his bottle and carelessly threw it to the ground where it made a dull thump in the dewy grass they stood on. She sighed, tilting her head away when Sean moved in once again. 

“Admit you love me.” He grinned the stupid gap-toothed smile that always seemed to be plastered on his freckled face. The man was an idiot that didn’t know when to give up, and the teeth knocked out of his skull proved it. “Admit it, and I’ll stop annoying you!” The Irishman attempted to pull her into his arms.

She scoffed and put a hand on his chest to lightly push him back, “I’ll admit nothin’.” She snapped at him. The firelight behind them caught in orange hair and it almost seemed to glow with the flames. Her eyes flickered over his face. He was home. Home and touching her, it wasn’t a dream this time. She’d never admit it, but she’d been worried about the ginger bastard. She absolutely hadn’t shed a tear over his absence, not knowing his fate. Not a single one. 

“You love me.” The Irishman teased. Once again, he was violating her personal space, leaning in close enough for her to smell the whiskey strong on his breath. 

“I’d rather love a snake.” She sneered up at him. The corners of his eyes crinkled in a genuine smile while her brow furrowed. 

Sean gently took her by the wrist and gave her arm a light tug, “C’mere…” He murmured. 

Karen sighed as if exasperated but with her arms at her sides leaned in to kiss him. Sean had to bend down slightly to reach her lips and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. The two-day-old stubble was scratchy against her soft skin. The feeling of his arms around her was a familiar one and made her heart throb painfully in her chest. She brought her hands up, holding his forearms for a moment while she returned the simple kiss. 

Then he nipped her lower lip. 

She shoved the redhead back and brought her hand up to slap him across the face. It was a light smack without any true anger behind it. He’d gone too far, and she was going to let him know. 

He stumbled, surprised for a moment in a drunken haze and held his now burning cheek and chuckled. His laugh, his damn laugh, was infectious and she started to giggle as well. Karen gave his shoulders one more light push before turning on her heel to quickly walk away, still laughing to herself. Her lips still tingled with the memory of his slightly chapped kiss and she found herself missing the light scratch of his stubble. She glanced over her shoulder one more time. 

Sean noticed Arthur had overseen the whole ordeal and barked out a laugh, “She loves me!” He crowed, “I’m the happiest man alive!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20 my dudes. The good stuff will be in the next chapter.


End file.
